memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
How Much for Just the Planet?
| number = 36 | miniseries = Star Trek: Worlds Apart | minino = 2 | date = 2268 | author = John M. Ford | published = October 1987 | format = paperback | pages = 253 | ISBN = ISBN 0671629980 }} How Much for Just the Planet? was a Star Trek novel written by John M. Ford. Description :Dilithium. :In crystalline form, the most valuable mineral in the galaxy. It powers the Federation's starships...and the Klingon Empire's battlecruisers. Now on a small, out-of-the-way planet named Direidi, the greatest fortune in dilithium crystals ever seen has been found. :Under the terms of the Organian Peace Treaty, the planet will go to the best side able to develop the planet and its resources. Each side will contest the prize with the prime of its fleet. For the Federation - Captain James T. Kirk and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Starship ''Enterprise]]. For the Klingons - Captain Kaden vestai-Oparai and the ''Fire Blossom''.'' :Only the Diredians are writing their own script for the contest - a script that propels the crew of the ''Enterprise into their strangest adventure yet!'' Summary In Space, No One Can Fry an Egg The novel opens with three separate instances of breakfasts on board three different starships, each with it's own minor replicator malfunction. On board the Enterprise, Kirk discusses the testing of the new Deployable Practice Target over blue orange juice with Spock, Scotty, and Bones. Elsewhere, on board the Imperial Klingon cruiser Fire Blossom, the captain and his crew are breakfasting on green battertoast when they detect a small vessel. On board the Exploratory Vessel the Jefferson Randolph Smith, the small crew of human Captain Trofimov, bird-like First Officer Tellihu, and Science Officer T'Vau (a rare instance of a sloppy Vulcan) also breakfast over blue orange juice and ponder the dullness of their tour and the possibility that the ship's computer has gone mad when they detect a high amount of Hecht radiation, indicating they've found a large quantity of dilithium. Educational Short Subject: Useful Facts about Dilithium An educational short subject on the nature of Dilithium from the Deneva Mining Consortium, featuring Dr. Wallace Thaumazein of "Dr. Wally's Kitchen of Wonders". The Dilithium Crystal as Big as the Ritz Historical Interlude Organian Jumpball Overtures All's Fair in Love and Dilithium The Dawn Patrol Afternoon Matinee All Through the Night Come Up and See Me Sometime Dilithium Split References Characters :Aperokei • Arizhel • Askade • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Dee Dee • Ross Flyter • Ilen the Magian • [[Kaden vestai Oparai|Kaden vestai-Oparai]] • James T. Kirk • Maglus • Leonard McCoy • Orvy • Charlotte Sanchez • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Tellihu • Thedd • Tatyana Trofimov • T'Vau • Uhura • Esther Vicinanzo Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • ( battle cruiser) • ( surveyor) (mining ship) • escape pod • (planetformer) • Sopwith Camel • unnamed Klingon starships (Kaden's destroyer) • unnamed Klingon starships (light attack cruiser) • unnamed starships (Tellarite freighters) • warship Locations :Direidi Hotel • Miskatonic University Shipboard areas ; USS Enterprise : bridge • officer's mess ; IKS Fire Blossom : bridge • officer's mess ; USS Smith : bridge • officer's mess Stations and outposts :Starbase 1 Planets and planetoids :Direidi • Earth Reynaud II Stars and systems :Pi Pharosi • Sol Reynaud Astronomical regions :Cygnus-Carina Fringe • the galaxy • Organian Treaty Zone Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Vulcan • Withiki Andorian • Organian • Romulan States and organizations :Black Fleet • Federation • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet (Starfleet Command • Starfleet Exploration Command • Starfleet Psychological Division • Starfleet Resources Division) Technology and weapons :computer • deployable practice target • disposal cubicle • food synthesizer • magnetic bottle • starship • warp drive Substances and energies :antimatter • chromium • dilithium • Hecht radiation • liquid • metal • oil • polymer • rubber • sugar Lifeforms :lion • yeast Food and beverages :bacon • battertoast • birdseed • butter • Canadian bacon • coffee • cream cheese • eggs • English muffin • fried fish • fruit juice • grape • grape juice • grapefruit • grapefruit juice • grilled cheese • grits • ham • kelp • kipper • liver • mayonnaise • milk • milkshake • mushroom • n'gaan • oatcake • omelet • orange juice • Romulan ale • sandwich • soya salad • soya wafer • spinach • steak • strawberry jam (strawberry) • sugar • syrup • toast • vinegar • waffle cone • watercress sandwich • wheat toast Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • ensign • first officer • force leader • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • navigator • princess • science officer • tactical officer • zan Other references :animal • Art Deco • astronomy • beverage • chess • cislunar orbit • credit • energy • food • government • hull • "I Got Plenty o' Nothing" • Klingon language (cha'puj • g'day't • iraltu cha'puj) • lifeform • Macmain • moon • nation-state • newsfax • orbit • photosphere • Plan C • planet • plant • space • star • starbase • Starfleet Institute Proceedings • star system • technology • Wars of Internal Dissension • weapon Appendices Background * The novel is written in the style of a musical comedy, with various numbers throughout which are set to the tune of existing songs http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/p/how-much-for-just-planet-search-for.html, including the "[[Wikipedia:Rawhide (song)|Theme from Rawhide]]," "Falling in Love Again," and "Just a Gigolo." * A number of characters in the book are based on Ford (stage manager), Neil Gaiman (Ilen the Magian) http://journal.neilgaiman.com/2006/09/ten-years-ago.html, Pamela Dean Dyer-Bennet and her husband, David http://groups.google.com/group/rec.arts.sf.written/msg/17cca1f8d6b1d4f5?pli=1, and Ford's fellow Star Trek authors, including A.C. Crispin, Diane Duane, Janet Kagan (and her husband, Rick), and Peter Morwood. Images justThe Planet.jpg flyter.jpg kaden.jpg direidi surface.jpg Connections , Book 2:}} | after1 = Bloodthirst | prevpocket = Spock's Brain | nextpocket = Is There In Truth No Beauty? | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = Spock's Brain | adafter1 = Is There In Truth No Beauty? }} External links * * category:books category:tOS novels